


~Sweet Spirits~ Project Destati ver

by Japanfangirl19



Series: KH3 SoRiku Song fics [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japanfangirl19/pseuds/Japanfangirl19
Summary: Sora takes Riku to the dream realm to meet Chirithy. Riku and Chirithy have a chat about many things. Including Sora.





	~Sweet Spirits~ Project Destati ver

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 9 more days till KH3 can you believe it?! Anyways this will probably be the last of any fanfics for a while from me since I got school, work, and KH3 coming out soon. I know this is short, but since the song is short, so will this fic lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

“Come on Riku!”  
Riku laughs, “Alright, alright I’m coming.”

Sora pulls Riku’s arm in order to drag him somewhere in the dream realm. Both of them are in a strange place with a blue sky and clouds. White structures everywhere that are squared or shaped like poles. Riku honestly has no idea where he is or where Sora is taking him, but he trusts him. 

“Ah! There it is!”

Sora shouted with excitement and pointed at a tiny figure. Sora pulls on Riku’s arm and drags them faster to the tiny figure. The tiny figure was turned back from them. Upon closer inspection, it wore a tiny cape with a tiny tail sticking out under it and had tiny cat-like ears folded in that twitched upon hearing their arrival. It turns around, and more details are revealed. It has a cat-like face with slit eyes, and is wearing a little pouch with a star design on it. It also has tiny arms and feet. It perked up on the boys’ arrival.

“Oh! Sora! You came to see me again!”

It said hopping up and down in excitement. Once the boys stood in front of it, Sora nodded, “Yeah of course! I promised didn’t I? And I said I’ll bring someone too!”

The tiny cat figure looked up at Riku. 

“Oh? Is this him?”  
“Yeah! This is Riku! My best friend!”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” 

It says while bowing in greeting. Riku nodded in acknowledgement. “Likewise.”  
“Oh and Riku, this is Chirithy!”  
“Hello!”  
Chirithy said waving its paw. Then it stared at Riku for a few moments. Riku tilted his head in confusion. 

“Oh! We’re the same!”  
“Huh?!” Riku looked at Chirithy surprised.

Sora looked at Chirithy in confusion, “Chirithy what do you mean?” 

Then the dream eaters started showing up and distracted Sora. So he went to play with them. Riku stared at Chirithy for a moment. He wanted to know why it said that. Chrithy turned to Riku,

“Oh! Would you like to sit down with me?”  
“Uh sure.”

They both sit down next to each other on a glassy bench. And look ahead at Sora playing with the dream eaters.  
After a few moments Riku turned to look at Chirithy. 

“So what did you mean? When you said that we are the same.”  
“Oh! Well…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I mean that we are both bound by our masters, to serve them and protect them until the very end.”  
“Wait, you are a..?”  
Chirithy nodded, “Yes, I’m a dream eater. And I felt your powers laying dormant in you.”  
“I see…”  
“I can tell, you’re Sora’s dream eater right?”  
“Huh?! How did…?”  
“I can tell, because you care very much for Sora. You’re very loyal to him and will protect him at all costs. Whether here in the dream realm or in the realm of light.”

Riku was quiet for a moment, his face turning a shade of red. 

“Yeah...I would do anything for him.”  
“Then… I’m glad that Sora will be ok out there from here.”  
“Yeah.”

They both sat together for a little longer, looking at Sora, who was continuing to play with the dream eaters. 

“Oh! So Chirithy,”  
“Yeah?”  
“Who’s dream eater are you?”

Chirithy looked down and was deep in thought. 

“I..I can’t tell you.”  
“Oh I see.”  
“But..I can tell you, my master is still alive.”

‘I wonder who?’ Riku thought.

They sat there in silence, but it isn’t awkward. Then Sora turned to them both, “Hey! Let’s play around!” 

Riku chuckled, “Alright! We’re coming!” 

Riku stood up and so did Chirithy but it spoke up to him, “Hey Riku…”

Riku looked down to Chirithy, “Hmm?”

Chirithy looked up to him, “Please, protect Sora at all costs. I feel like something bad will happen to him. I would hate to see him hurt.”

Riku nodded and smiled, “Of course, I’ll always will.” 

He looks to Sora, who is smiling while petting the Meow Wow.

“He’s the person that matters to me most.”


End file.
